MY Side of the story: Gideon's POV
by JindyUsagiShindou
Summary: Gideon tells his side of what happened in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" Unfinished, I will be putting more up. "Pinescest" is featured in this, so if you don't like don't read. Some other POV's will also be featured... just not that much
1. My Marshmallow, Mabel

**Yay! Second Fanfic! So, I was watching that Gravity Falls episode "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel", and I thought that no one ever looked at it from his side (even though he is kinda mentally insane). Lots of Pinescest, so if you hate them don't read.**

**Btw, I drew the anime Mabel thats the image for this! I drew her when she had Gideon's bolo tie, as a Goddess. (The Goddess of Revenge and Sparkles!)**

Hello. My name's Gideon. Most know me as "Lil' Gideon", due to my extremely popular "Tent of Telepathy" show. You probably think I'm some kind of whackjob freak after I almost killed Dipper Pines (My marshmallow's not-so-sweet brother). You're wrong... mostly. See, no one even BOTHERED to ask MY point of view on this. Which is why I have to explain it to all of you now.

I'm a LOT smarter than most take me for. I knew some things that no one else picked up on.

It all started during my most recent show. There, in the crowd, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I simply had to talk to her. When I "guessed" her name, she was utterly astounded. But her brother seemed less than impressed. He also had some sort of annoyed... (jealous?) expression. There was something I didn't like about him, though I wasnt sure what yet.

The next day, after a greeting at her door, I invited the girl, Mabel, to go to my dressing room with me. Mabel loves sparkly things, and she was really nice, so I thought I actuallly have a chance with her. But I was wrong. Secretly, several times during our "relationship", I sort of, kind of... SPIED on her. Don't think bad of little ol' me, I just couldn't stay away from my sweet. The first time I did it, I didnt ask her out yet. But as I began to peek though the window at her, my hope faded slowly but steadly.

I saw that Dipper and Mabel were... how I put this... in LOVE with eachother. I don't think Mabel, more... exactly... but I sensed psychically (you didn't REALLY think I was a fraud, did you?) Dipper definitely liked Mabel more than a sibling should (which explains why he was always so overprotective).

When I first asked Mabel out, I clearly saw she didn't want to go. I'm not stupid or anything. But I was so determined to win her over, I convinced her to go.

Skipping ahead, when I went to pick her up, I approached the door. Just before I began to knock, i decided I was going to "check" on Mabel though the window. she and her brother were playing video games, and had left the window open. I tuned in quickly to their conversation.

"It's not a DATE date, its just... you know" Mabel started.

_I would NEVER do that to you, Dipper._

"Who SAID that?" I whispered. Then I figured it out. I was concentrating so hard, I was actually reading their thoughts. Unfortuanently, I didn't like what I was hearing.

"Guys don't work like that Mabel," Dipper said, giving her a small, sweet smile. "He's going to fall in love with you."

_Like I did. _he thought

Now I REALLY didn't like where this was going.

"C'mon!" She laughed. "I'm not that lovable!"

_I think so, Mabel._

Okay, I officially HATE this psychic talk! Yet, I kept listening.

*biip blip bliiiiippp* Their video game went. One of them must've died in the game.

"Okay, we agree on something here."

_Good save from earlier. I don't want her to know..._

Deciding this was enough, I knocked on the door, clutching the rope to a beautiful, purebred stallion.

"Ready for a night of enchantment?" I whispered sweetly to her.

The expression on her face told me the night was going to be anything but.


	2. The First Date

"So, are you enjoying your dinner?" I asked Mabel sweetly. Obviously, she wasn't, poking at her live- who cooked this?- lobster. More silence followed. I took a long sip of my soda. When I set it down, I kept trying to make light conversation. "Do you like Gravity Falls?"

"Eh... its OK" Mabel responded.

Seeing this wasnt working, I tried my last resort, smiling knowingly and evilly: "How's Dipper?"

_Clang! _Her fork dropped. That certaintly got her attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN, How is this 'brother' of yours? Is he nice to you?" I leaned over in her face. "It would certaintly _CRUSH_ me if he didn't _LOVE_ you like a _BROTHER_ should."

"Oh, heh heh..." Mabel sputtered nervously, "He's nice to me.."

_Does he KNOW? If he does, What would happen if I dumped him? _She thought frantically.

"Uh, hey Gideon, why don't you tell me some stories of your fans or whatever. I'm VERY interested!"

This threw me off guard. "Sure... I guess. There was this one time when..."

About a half hour later, I was finishing off one of my stories, when it was nearly time to leave. I'd better ask her soon..

"And so then I said, SIGN YOUR OWN HEADSHOT, LADY!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, haha..." Mabel started, wanting to leave.

_Almost time, _I thought. "Tonight's date was a complete success! And TOMORROW'S date will be even better!"

"Woah, woah woah." She said, putting her hands up. "You said just ONE date!"

"Oh yes right... But what about this rainbow macaw?"*

"Huh?" A mesmerizing, multicolored bird flew onto my arm.

_4...3...2...1..._

_"_Mabel!...Will!...You!...Accompany!...Gideon!...To!...The!...Ballroom!...Dance!...This!...Thurday!" The macaw sqauwked, choking out a decorative letter when it was finished.

Just as I had expected, the patrons of the restaurants gathered around, ooh-ing and aww-ing over "Gideons New Girlfriend".

"This is gonna be so cute!" "I'm on the edge of my seat!" "If she says no, I'll die of sadness!" were a few of the cries.

Mabel looked petrified, with all of the people standing around the tiny booth.

"Please, Mabel!" I whispered, sliding her the envelope. "They're expecting us!"

_"_I'm sorry Gideon," she started, but I'm going to have to say..."

Quickly, I thought of the only thing that might make her go. "I'll tell" I mouthed silently.

Mabel's pupils got scary small. She knew perfectly well what I was talking about.

"Fine." She sighed. Leaving the booth, the flowers I gave her before in her arms.

"This is just wonderful!" I said joyously. Sigh... Not even close.

**I loved this chapter, especially for the twists that were not in the show. (Gives you a better clue onto why she kept going out with him.)**

***For that phrase, (But how about this rainbow macaw?) I didn't know quite what the actual phrase was, so I made it up. It was probably close though/**

**~STILL NOT OVER! MORE TO COME!~ :D**


	3. Why You Shouldn't Spy

**This is great! I LOVE the reviews for this! (And this PROBABLY makes the actual episode makes more sense).**

After our dinner date, I followed Mabel home. She was clearly upset, dropping all the flowers I gave her one by one. When she went through the door to the Mystery Shack, I snuck out back to the smallest window. There I saw Mabel put her lobster in a large tank, and -just my luck- Dipper slurp a soda down.

"How was your date tonight?" he asked jokingly.

Mabel tapped the tank slowly, as if waiting for something. "Horrible." She muttered

"Well," Dipper said positively, "At least its over and you never have to go out with him again.

Her expression worsened, and silence followed for a while

"Mabel... it's over... right?" He asked, getting up.

She began crying, nearly knocking over the fish tank as she turned around to face her brother. "BLAARRGH! He asked me out AGAIN and I didn't know how to say NO!"

_Oh no, _I thought, _I'm made her cry! And now Dipper, the HERO (sarcasm), is going to make her feel all better._

"You say 'no' like this! NO!" Dipper said sarcastically.

"It's NOT THAT EASY!" Mabel wailed, crouching down onto the hard floor. "He also said some things... I don't know!"

His expression hardened. "What did he say to you? If he made my sister cry, I'm gonna.."

Here we go again. Trust me, Dipper, I didn't say _anything_ you wouldn't like.

"I can't tell you." she said, looking down shamefully.

Dipper sat down and put his arm around her. "Why not?"

"Because I can't."

I let out a frustrated sigh. He has everything I don't. A love like Mabel: pretty, sparkly, kind... I could go on and on. Here I was looking like the bad guy when he was the one to root for. All I wanted was her. I kept watching though, but I don't know if I could.

"You can tell me anything Mabel." Dipper whispered sweetly, moving closer toward her.

They turned to look at eachother. Their faces were only inches apart. All of a sudden, they moved even closer... and closer... until their lips smashed together. It was only a quick one... a few seconds, but that was definitely enough time for my heart to shatter.

"Dipper Pines..." I breathed madly, turning away from the window, "You don't know what you've done."

**So... what did u think? I thought it was time for a cheesy kiss, and I think it made more sense why Gideon felt the need to... "Get RID of him".**

**Not as great as my other chapters, but I thought I needed to change this moment. :D**


	4. Wide Awake

**I think the Pinescent storyline clears up some confusion. It seems a bit extreme to (attempt to) kill someone when you obviously knew the other person didn't like you. But when they "stole" that person from you? That sounds about right.**

****I lie awake on my bed, angry and hurt over Mabel. I love her so much, but she doesn't feel the same way. "What am I going to do?" I said aloud. "How can I get her to go out with me?"

Suddenly, inspiration hit. I evilly glared. I was one of the only people who know about "Dipper and Mabel". (Most of the people in this town are very, very gullible... hence the Mystery Shack). If Mabel doesn't go out with me, I could tell about her and her brother! It's foolproof!

_What am I saying?_ I thought, _No one will LOVE you if you BLACKMAIL them!_

__Sighing, I knew I was right. She would never fall for me if that happened. Fortunately for me, I had a backup plan. The residents of Gravity Falls are... how shall I put this... extremely gullible (explains the Mystery Shack). They believe she's actually is in on the romance thing. So, by the pressure of everyone, she'll HAVE to! And I won't be the bad guy anymore... sort of.

At least we're still going dancing Thursday. Who knows? Maybe Mabel will have fun!

As if.

**So sorry for the shortness! I kinda wanted to move on with this, ya know? Well anyways, I was thinking maybe I should switch POV's once in a while so you get more of the picture. **

**Comment please!**


	5. Heartbroken & Frayed Nerves

**Not my best chapter back there O_O. But I am trying to move along to my better ones. This fanfic is going to be longer than I intended! Yay :D**

**** When I woke up this morning, I was still groggy and tired. I got less than enough sleep obsessing over my situation with Mabel. The good news was the ballroom dance tonight. Just Mabel and I. Slow-dancing. She'll HAVE to fall for me then.

Though it was a good six or so hours till I actually pick her up, I thought I might give her something special. I went and picked up roses (covered with glitter, of course) and a box of chocolates for her. Maybe she'll think I'm just trying to be sweet. I realized that all I did so far is pressure her. It would be good to just be casual about this.

I stepped up to the door, slowly and politely ringing the bell. Surprisingly, no one answered. After a few minutes, I went to my usualy window and tried to see if anything was wrong.

"Mabel, I really don't want you to go to the dance with Gideon tonight." Dipper said sternly, crossing his arms against his chest.

She sighed "I know! But what am I supposed to do! He's being really nice but..."

He walked over to her and hugged her tight. "You're strong, Mabel. You can break up with him."

She smiled back. "Only for you, Dipper."

My heart dropped, once again. Here I was trying to be nice but... her "brother" is changing her view on everything. I threw the candies and flowers into the woods, and ran away as fast as my lil' ol' legs could take me.

I was back at my bedroom again. I checked the clock. 1:30. Only 3 and a half hours until our date.

I'm not quite sure it was even on anymore. Thanks to Dipper... UGH, I despise him.

But one way to NOT get a girl to like you is to loathe her brother that shes secretly in love with. Not a great relationship I decided to just let bygones be bygones, and I'll see how the dance goes.

Though my nerve is running out with that boy...

**In the episode, Dipper only did one bad thing to Gideon and he tried to cut him with shears. This shows you OTHER moments when Dipper did something to Gideon.**

**I must say, I felt REALLY sorry for him in the first part. HE MIGHT HAVE NOT BEEN SO CRAZY!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! New installments coming soon!**


	6. The Ballroom Dance

**I was reading the comments, and one of you said it's unclear who the villain is. Let me clear it up: to Gideon, the villain is Dipper. To everyone else, the villain is Gideon. But of course, since this is through Gideon's eyes, we have to show his side. (Even though Dipper is NOT A VILLAIN! Oh well.)**

****It was time. The moment I had longed for and dreaded. The time I was supposed to pick up Mabel for our dancing date. I was very nervous, but I tried to keep positive. She might actually be excited or something. Maybe.

I walked up the door, reaching for the bell. Then, I hesisted. _MAYBE_ it wouldn't hurt to check up on things before we left.

I snuck around back (You're pretty used to this, right?) and peered through the window. As if on cue, Mabel entered in a long, elegant, orange gown, complete with a pearl necklace and headband.

And of course, where was she without her brother, who's eyes were as big as the Tent of Telepathy.

"Wow, Mabel... you look... beautiful." He sputtered, trying to keep his cool.

"Thanks." she said, twirling the necklace. "I still don't want to go. But I can't hurt his feelings."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, giving her a blush as red as a tomato. "Will this get you through the night?"

She gave a small smile. "It just might, Dipper."

Very annoyed, I rushed over to ring the doorbell. But what did I expect? A full-on fight with Mabel declaring her love for me? Thats probably what you get for spying, but at least I know what I'm dealing with.

Mabel opened the door reluctantly. "Hello, Gideon." she said unwillingly.

I grabbed her soft, delicate hand. "Don't be like that, my sweet. You're gonna love tonight."

As I dragged her away. She turned her head at Dipper, giving him a tiny sad wave before we got into the carriage.

I hope she cheers up.

When we arrived, I hoisted Mabel down from her white leather seat.

"So," I asked. "What song do you want to dance to."

"The song that goes 'Please stop forcing me to go on these dates'," she muttered.

This was getting awkward. We walked into the grand ballroom. There were tables with foods of all kinds, a glistening chandelier, and happy couples dancing about.

Mabel's eyes widened in delight when she saw all the food. First smile I've seen on her today.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at her.

She hesitated. "Fine. Just this one though."

I grabbed her hand, pulling her into my embrace. She was gorgeous in this light, so perfect. Unfortunately, her expression didn't quite fit the rest of the image, a combination of embarrassment, nervousness, disgust, and annoyance. I smiled though. It felt good just to dance with her.

The dance was the best five minutes of my life. But as soon as it was over, Mabel bolted for the food. She piled as much onto one plate possible: Roast beef, potatoes, and basically every dessert there. She ran to one of the fancy tables in the corner. Naturally, I followed her.

Mabel picked up one of the cookies she took. It had a small image of a pine tree on it. "Just like Dipper's hat.." she sighed, sadly and dreamily.

I picked at the food I took on the way. I wasn't really that hungry anymore.

**I tried to make this chapter longer, honestly. Hopefully it worked. I'm not so sure though.**

**Anyways, to give you a heads up, Gideon is almost to his last straw with Dipper. I wouldn't blame him, but I still think Dipper's the good guy.**


	7. Whats going on at home

**This is one of those parts I thought I should change views with or something. To make it longer, maybe. Because I just wanted to, yep. So hope you like it!**

**~Dipper's POV~**

As soon as she got in that carriage, I sighed. Why was she being forced into this? She looked so amazing. If only I was the one who got to go with her.

I sat on the couch, my sadness overwhelming. In my moment of sulking, Wendy walked in.

"Whoa… you feeling okay, Dipper?" she asked, plopping next to me.

"Not really." I answered gloomily.

"What's wrong?"

"Wendy, what do you do when you want to protect someone, but they can't be strong?"

Wendy smiled knowingly. "Does this have anything to do with Mabel?"

"Yes," I said sadly. "I don't know what to do."

"If you ask me, I think maybe Mabel needs a bit of help, but it's still her decision." She advised. "And I think maybe your jealousy is kicking in."

That was unexpected. "Me? Jealous of Gideon for taking Mabel?" I giggled nervously. "Shes my sister and-"

"Dipper, I know about it already! Quit trying to hide it from me." Wendy laughed. "Look, its cool with me. Just wait till she comes home to talk this out with her."

"But… how did you know?" I whispered. She looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that hard to guess…." she said. "And, oh yeah, I just happened to walk into the room when you two were kissing."

My face got hot. "Right… thanks though." I got up and left. I'm still not done reading that weird book I got a few weeks ago.

_There's something I'm missing.. _Wendy thought as she remembered the scene just before Mabel's dinner date. She tried to remember the surroundings. Dipper and Mabel, the furniture, everything that was normally there, but there was something… ELSE. Then she remembered. Something about the window….

**If the POV is not said, it just means it's through Gideon's eyes. Also, I will not be updating for a few days. Just a reminder. Anyways, please review!**


	8. The Next Part

**Wow... PROBABLY a little too late on the updates. Also, I was working on my other story, I Never Want To Leave. Moving on, I should get to the core of the story, the breakup. Here it goes:**

It is not fair. Not fair at all. WHY? I'll explain, though you can probably guess it's about Mabel. After our big dancing date, we headed out to the docks, beautifully lit by the light of the moon. I had rented a gondola, hoping to make the most of tonight. I did not expect our date to be a flop. Or that the whole night, nearly everything we saw reminded her of Dipper.

"Omigosh, that mushroom reminds me of the gnomes Dipper and I fought!" "I love the scent of pine. I got Dipper a cologne with that scent one year for Christmas." "Hah, there's the island Dipper, Soos, and I tried to find the Gobblewonker on!"

It got old quickly.

The lake was quiet, except for the chirps of crickets surrounding it. That crazy old man was our guide, unfortunately, but at least he had the nerve to not ramble on.

"You know, I thought dancing was gonna be the END of the evening." Mabel laughed nervously.

I took her hand gently and whispered happily. "Don't you want this evening to last, my sweet?"

She looked shocked. "No!" She yelled, slapping her hand away. "Yes... I mean.. I'm ALWAYS happy to hang out with a buddy, pal, chum. Other word for friend.."

The kook in the back of our boat spoke up. "Pal?"

"No, I already said pal... mate?"

"How about... soul mate." I said.

All of a sudden, the fabulous pink fireworks I bought shot up into the sky. Disturbing the contentness of the lake, they spelled out the word Mabel, surrounded by a heart.

Mabel didn't look pleased. In fact, she looked scared. Confused. Angry. She buried her face in her hands. Not good at all.

The next day, I had arranged another dinner date for us at the trendy new French restaurant in town. To my surprise, I was not greeted by Mabel, but in fact, Dipper was the one who showed up.

"Dipper Pines! How are you? You look good, you look good." I said, nodding my head.

"Thanks." added the boy. "So uh... Look Gideon, we need to talk. Mabel won't be joining you tonight, she uh... DOESNT want to see you anymore!"

I did not particularly enjoy this discussion, but Dipper rambled on.

"She's kinda weirded out by you... NO OFFENCE."

I twitched my eye. "So what you're saying is... you've... come between us."* And, actually, he sort of did. I mean, HE was the one who's breaking up with me for her. HE was the one who convinced her to stop.

"You're not gonna like... freak out or anything... are ya?"

I stared at him for a minute. Then I snapped into my normal, showbiz character. "Of course not! Well, bygones you know!"

He smiled. "Well, okay, cool. Sorry man but.. hey, thumbs up!" Dipper backed away, trying to get as far away from me and as close to Mabel (who was outside) as possible

"Thumbs up indeed, my friend."

***Okay, that line made it obvious that Gideon knew about them. Otherwise, HOW would Dipper have come between them?**

**Think this through! Trying to update!**


	9. You don't know WHAT you've done

**Well, we're getting close to the end of the fanfic. So then I won't know what to write! lol XD (Sorry If I speak moviestarplanet here, force of habit)**

****It was a quiet night in Gravity Falls. I sat at my old oak dresser, crying and ranting at the same time.

"Dipper Pines, you don't know WHAT you've done." I whispered, grabbing my bolo tie.

This was REALLY the last straw. First, he steals my marshmallow. Then, he tells her to break it up with me. AND HE ACTUALLY ACCOMPLISHES IT! Unfair. Totally unfair.

The room lit up, a ghoulish green color surrounding my closet. In a flash of anger, it shot across the floor. One by one, I did the same with all the other objects around me. It felt good to have power. I didn't seem so little or weak anymore. Not so sweet now, am I? My bedroom was in ruins, but I climbed on top of my fallen bed.

All of a sudden, my idiot father opened the door. "Gideon Charles Gleefold! Clean up your room this instant."

My face turned white. Turning to look at him, I yelled, "I can BUY and SELL you, OLD MAN!"

A brief pause followed. "Fair enough." He shrugged, calmly stepping away.

As soon as he left, I pondered about tonight. Then something came to mind. I have this incredible power, and I am mad at someone. I could get revenge on Dipper. I lifted up another object and tossed it up to the ceiling. He won't even know what hit him.

"MUA ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**Kind of a short chapter, but this is a short scene so I didn't know how to make it longer. I will be updating soon.**

**(On a random note, Gideon in this chapter reminded me a lot of the "Prince" from Shugo Chara when his Character Guardian kicks in. And you probably had no idea what I just said XD)**


	10. The Trap is set!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been pretty busy. Plus my other favorite stories aren't updating either, so it doesn't really give me a huge incentive.**

****The next day, my mind was buzzing with anticipation. Last night I had come up with a plan to get back at Dipper. Everyone in town knows he believes heavily in the supernatural. He's ALWAYS bugging everyone with some news of a monster or ghost or blah, blah, blah. I am still puzzled why Mabel likes him so much. But that's not important at the moment.

I walked into the tiny building known for the 'Gravity Falls Gossiper' and took a seat on a hard wooden bench. The room was quiet (probably because nobody actually READS the newspaper) except for the shuffling of feet entering the place.

"Lil' Gideon?" The man, Toby Determined, asked. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Listen, Toby." I said sharply. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Listen closely. I want you to call up Dipper Pines. Ask him if he has any theories. Say you want to interview him. Then tell him to meet you at this address: 412 Gopher Road. But don't go to the place you tell him to go to. I will be there instead."

He narrowed his eyes "Sounds strange. I MIGHT do it, but whats in it for me?"

I smiled evilly. "Everything you want is on this little slip of paper."

Toby sat down at his black desk and picked up the phone, dialing the mystery shack.

Dipper reluctantly picked up. "Hello?"

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper!"

"Oh, hey man, sorry for accusing you of murder last week.

He scooted around in his chair. "Water under the bridge! Say, have you noticed anything strange in this here town since you've arrived?"

Dipper grew excited. "Aw, finally! I thought nobody would ever ask! I have notes and theories and...

"Meet me at 412 Gopher Road tonight for a FRONT page interview!"

Toby hung up as soon as Dipper wrote down the address. "There, I did your dirty work, now its time to pay YOUR end of the bargain!"

I tossed him the seemingly insignificant piece of paper and walked away.

"Hey! Come back! I didn't want a piece of PAPER!"

"Read it." I hissed.

He unraveled the slip.

"Chandra Hermanez' s PHONE NUMBER? Bless you little Gideon!"

**I like the ending ;) lol! Review please, and if you want to chat me about it, you can private message me or whatever.**


	11. NEVER lie to me again

**Ugh! I can't find time to update! (I hate no internet access)**

**So, here we are. The big climax. Its probably going to be quite long. Enjoy!**

The time had come. FINALLY. I sat in a hard blue rolling chair, anticipating Dipper's arrival. I can't believe he actually bought the phone call. _Nobody _wants to hear his dumb stories but Mabel. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't care either.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. He was getting closer. It was quite hard to see, because I made it so dark, but I was pretty sure that was him.

The door creaked open. Now's my chance.

I grasped my bolo tie tightly... and _slam! _It shut right after him. The spotlights went on one by one. That was my cue.

Turning around, I stroked one of my dolls (Available for sale outside the Tent Of Telepathy) in my lap.

Dipper rolled his eyes, the fear he had vanishing. "Gideon..."

"Dipper Pines!" I exclaimed. "How long you been in this town... a week? two?" I looked up at him, angry and knowingly "Enjoy the scenery?" (Mabel, obviously)

He took a few steps closer to me, making the floor squeak as he went. "What do you mean by scen-"

"Listen here, boy." I said. "This town has secrets you can't even BEGIN to comprehend."

"Like you can comprehend anything." Dipper muttered. Foolishly, he kicked over a box of merchandise, only infuriating me more.

I aimed the tie at another box, scooting it across the floor. Only Dipper was the only person EVER who wouldn't have seen it.

"Is this about Mabel?" He groaned. "Look, I told you she doesn't like you!"

"LIAR!" I yelled. jumping up from my seat. "You turned her against me!"

"No I didn't.."

"Oh, don't think I don't know about your little 'thing' with your twin sister." I whispered evilly.

Dipper gulped. "What.. thing?"

"Puh-LEASE. I saw you kissing her. I had no chance. But its YOUR fault she hates me. Things would've gone just fine."

"Yes, because 'just fine' is when your girlfriend (or at least who everyone thinks is) dreads the sight of you."

Ugh. He's good with these comebacks. Lucky me, I had infinite power on my side.

I cornered him between several more boxes of merchandise. We order lots because my adorable face sells like hotcakes. "You know, reading minds isn't all I can do." I said while throwing the items a couple feet away.

"But-But you're a... fake."

"Oh, tell me Dipper." I laughed maniacally. "Is this fake?"

Using all my strength, I tossed more stuff around the area with the tie, glowing a sickly, slime green. Lashing out my anger on my very own Lil' Gideon dolls, I felt all powerful. Mighty and strong.

Dipper kept backing away. I threw more stuff at him. He began running. Mwa-ha-ha...

All of a sudden, I heard a tiny squeak from the ground. My evil rampage was interrupted by a PLUSH TOY. No matter, the little guy sure was CUTE! I picked it up and began a friendly banter.

"Who's a cute guy?" "You are!" It yelled happily. "No, YOU are!" I laughed. Behind me, the small sounds of footsteps approached. Sure enough, Dipper was smart enough to grab a baseball bat and try to whack me with it. However, me being all powerful, I raised my tie and crashed him into the gray wall.

"She's never gonna date you, man!" He yelled. "She doesn't like you! She likes... me."

I grew quiet. Though he was intelligent, he did not know when to shut his mouth.

"Mabel hated you from the beginning! She didn't want to date you, but you pressured her. You sicken her almost as much as you sicken me."

Ouch. That hurt.

"Thats a lie!" I croaked, choking back tears. Then I got an idea. I aimed the tie at the Lil' Gideon lamb shears box (Sold for $19.99 outside the Tent of Telepathy. Comes with a free 'I hate the Mystery Shack' T-shirt) and it, too, turned a glowing slime green. I targeted them towards Dipper. "And I'm gonna make sure you NEVER lie to me again."

Dipper struggled with all his might, but he couldn't escape the grasp of me. Soon, Mabel would be mine.

I did not plan what would happen next.

**I didn't want to make this too long (partly because I need to extend this... more people are writing Gravity Falls fanfiction), but I thought it was okay. I enjoyed the plugs on this one, sounds like Gideon to me. Review please, and if you have any ideas, Private message me.**


	12. Mabel saves the Day!

**OMG! SOOO sowwy I didnt update :'(! I was really busy, so here is what you have been patiently awaiting for. You're welcome :D! (Why can't writing fanfiction be part of our school curriculum!)**

"Gideon, we have to talk!"

"My Marshmallow, whats wrong?" I asked, nervously laughing. It's very hard to act casual when you're have her twin brother (WHO HAPPENS TO BE HER "TRUE" LOVE) in an unmovable position with scissors about to slice his body.

"I'm sorry Gideon." She sighed, tugging at her hand knit sweater. "I can't be your marshmallow anymore."

I knew it was coming, but I did feel like crying.

"Uh, Mabel?" Dipper choked. "Now is probably not the best time to be brutally honest with him!"

She walked over to him and smiled. "But we can still be makeover buddies, right?" Mabel smiled, walking over to me.

My heart thumped. Did she mean it? This might actually work out. "R-really?"

Suddenly her face turned cold. She yanked my bolo tie off my neck harshly. "NO, not really! You were like attacking my brother, WHAT THE HECK?"

"My tie!" I yelped!

She tossed it to Dipper, who was happy to be free of my hold. He held it above his head in a taunting manner. I leaped for it, but we both tumbled out the glass window, conveniently located over a cliff.

As we went down, I smacked him while reaching for the tie, and in return he slapped me. We began to get bruises all over. Then we both came to the realization we were about to crash at the bottom of the cliff, killing us both.

I looked at Dipper, my eyes wandering to face his. He had such gorgeous eyes, excitement and secrets hidden within. I felt like I could look at them... Wait, what was I THINKING? I love Mabel... I love Mabel... maybe this twin thing is getting too confusing...

Strangely, we stopped. Turning around by force. I saw Mabel clasping the glowing tie, its radiance illuminating her in the moonlight. Her hair was flowing about too.. making her look like a goddess. She looked stunning. I saw Dipper drooling over her too... which made me mad... for some weird reason. This night is just a bundle of confusion, huh.

Mabel made us stand up and then floated down near Dipper. He grabbed her hand and began walking away with her. She turned around to face me, furious at me.

"Listen, Gideon. It's OVER. I will NEVER, EVER, date you." she yelled, hurling the tie at the ground. It shattered into a million tiny pieces, a green smoke then arising from it.

I breathed with rage. "This isn't over." I said, backing my way into the woods. "This isn't the last you've seen of little...old...me."

**About the whole GideonXDipper thing, I once was looking up Pinescest on tumblr, and one girl said that Gideon was gonna get his love for Mabel and his hate for Dipper confused... and then be obsessed with watching them make out ^-^ ABSOLUTE TRUTH RIGHT THERE!**

**Again, sorry for the loss of an update, but review please!**


	13. FINALLY the finale

**Ohhh my gosh, How long has it been? Well, I can't draw as much either. The educational system is ruining my free time. Lets cut the educational system XDD Just kidding, here's the update:**

"How... how... could she?" I sobbed. I sat alone in my dark room, seething at the mirror... and the Pines twins. I still couldn't believe Mabel would do that. I mean, she was always so sweet, even if I was a bit demanding.

As for Dipper, I have no idea what falling off the cliff with him meant. For some weird reason that and Mabel's rejection still evilly lingered in my brain.

During my fit of anger, I had made some wood dolls of the Pines and a miniature model of the mystery shack. Apparently, painting disturbing faces (which vaguely resembled them) was very relaxing.

"Oh Gideon, I still love you. If only my family wasn't in the way!" I made the Mabel one say. Though it looked almost nothing like her, it did make me feel better.

I picked up the Stan doll and started to make it talk as well. "Look at me, I'm old and I'm smelly!" Laughing sinisterly, I threw it back down on the table.

Then I grabbed the Dipper doll. "Uh, Whatcha gonna do without yer precious amulet?" I said mockingly.

Grinning evilly, I grabbed a large book with a '2' on it. "Oh, you'll see boy. You'll see."

**REALLY SORRY for the short and crappy chappie, but I'M gonna write a NEW Gravity Falls story. Or at least get started.**

**Bye (for now!)**

**~JindyUsagiShindou-chan.**


End file.
